


The Conversation

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven’t seen the reunion yet, and this is just what I think/hope might happen between Will and Sonny during today’s episode. (25/02/13). I don’t know if I’m close or completely way off, but it’ll be interesting to see.  I’m posting before it airs, because if I wait until afterwards, I know it’ll join the small pile of W&S fics I’ve written that will never see the light of day in my folder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

The Conversation.

 

That was without a doubt the longest night of my life. I was so close to unraveling completely, and then suddenly he was there, and everything became a little more bearable. He was my second wind, and I was able to pull it together enough to not breakdown, and to keep it together for just a few hours longer.

He arrived, and there was my rush of relief. The doctors announced that both Gabi and the baby would be fine, and he caught me as I flung myself into his arms without a second though. But it was the in-between that kept me sane. His silent support. His hand upon my shoulder. His distraction.

I wonder if we have this sixth sense about each other. I can walk up behind him, and he’ll turn and look right at me, as if I’d called his name. I can sit on a hospital waiting room floor, ready to tear apart, just wishing for an answer, a little relief, a cooling balm, and then he steps through the elevator doors. I rather like the thought that I have someone in this world that I am so in tune with, even if we are only ever going to be good friends, and nothing more. It makes me feel almost calm. Less alone.

I splash the water on my face, and stare at my reflection. I hate that I become so easily emotional. Given, it was a stressful night for all, but when you’re the only one in the room desperately wiping away the tears, it’s difficult to feel like the reliable guy in the room. The stable one. Nick held it together better than I could ever hope to. It makes me feel almost grateful that he’s a part of the equation.

I let out a deep breath and wipe a paper towel over my face. My eyes still feel grainy, but I feel better, more awake now. I run a hand through my hair that so desperately needs to be tamed, and then let my hands dangle from the ends of my scarf as I amble back to where Sonny is, my best friend, making coffee after spending the night pacing back and forth with me.

As soon as I walk back into room I’m hit with a mild feeling of apprehension—that sixth sense again— even before Sonny turns around, an unreadable look upon his face.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, offering him a gentle smile.

And then I see it, the card in his hand. I take an involuntary step forward, my hand already reaching to snatch it from him, but it’s done. I stall out. Utterly speechless with the very beginnings of mortification.

“Will?”

“You took that out of my bag?” I’m not angry; I just don’t know what to say other than the obvious.

He looks down at the card, back at the counter and then lifts the envelope. “I’m sorry, I saw my name, and…”

I feel terrible. We were just learning to be friends again, and now he’s going to feel awkward around me. He’s going to feel sorry for me and Brian’s going to laugh at me and—

“I don’t understand.” Sonny says. He steps closer, clearly at a loss.

I scramble for something to say, even as I feel my cheeks flush with heat. “It was just a-um, a thank you card. For the gift you sent me? That’s all it is.” I nod my head, trying to smile and make light of the situation. “With everything that’s gone on I just…I just forgot about it.”

Sonny opens the card again and I wince. “It’s says ‘thank you for loving me as much as—”

“Don’t.” I say without thinking, my voice wavering as I step urgently forwards, reaching for the card. But he looks at me the instant I move and holds the card out of reach. I instantly take a step back, putting some distance between us.

He watches me, something akin to sympathy in those brown eyes, and I suddenly can’t bear it. I really can’t.

“‘Thank you for giving me a second chance?’”

My mouth works, bone dry, trying to say something. “Just…” I whisper. “Just please forget it. Forget you read it.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “I can’t do that” he says softly. “Not when you’re looking at me like that.”

“Like what? I’m fine, I—”

“Like your heart is breaking, Will.”

I let out a shuddering breath and look away, digging my hands into my pockets.

“Will, come on” he says so softly. “Just talk to me.”

I swallow hard and ball my hands into fists inside my pockets. I try to smile. “I just…I got the wrong idea, that’s all. I was stupid a-and I…I read too far into it and…”

“Into what?” He asks, stepping closer. He looks like he wants to hug me. I must look pathetic to him.

I force myself to look him in the eye. I worry my lip. “I thought…” I begin, my voice barely there. “I thought when I got that Valentine’s gift from you…” I trail off with a wince, hunching my shoulders and silently ask him to fill in the blank.

He says nothing, though. And so I wave goodbye to my last ounce of dignity. “I thought you sent it because you wanted to be together again.”

His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, and he looks back at the card. “Oh, Will…”

I close my eyes. I just want to be gone now. “I’m sorry.”

“No” He shakes his head, looking at me sadly. “It’s my fault, Will.”

“No. It’s not. Absolutely none of this is your fault, and you know it.”

He closes the card, looking at it. “So…that’s why you were so happy?”

I press my lips together tightly, clearing my throat as I look away, anywhere but at him. “I thought…I thought you’d forgiven me. That you…wanted me again.” I shake my head, laugh humorlessly. “Which is just so stupid.”

“Why is that stupid?”

I don’t answer him. I just look away.

“Will, you’ve got to give me some answers here. I don’t understand this at all.”

“Why can’t you just let it go? Just forget it and we can be friends, and—”

“Friends don’t write letters like this.” He holds up the card.

“Well, you know that card? The one with the MP3 player?” I begin, feeling defensive. “Friends don’t write stuff like that either!”

He frowns, as if trying to remember, and I feel something curl up inside of me. I am so far off of his radar in the context of anything other than friendship that it’s not even funny. “You don’t even remember what it said.”

“Just…just hold up a second, alright? You know, a lot has happened between then and now.”

Don’t I know it. He’s already moved on to his next boyfriend.

“I ordered it the day you were going to move in.” He says, frowning down at the Valentine ’s Day card in his hand. “So…”

“‘To our new beginning. I love you. Sonny.’” I wet my lip. “That’s what it said.”

He closes his eyes, almost painfully. “Okay,” he says quietly. “I think I can see how…how you might think—”

“You know what?” I press my lips together and shake my head. “It doesn’t even matter. Honestly.”

“How can it not matter?” He frowns at me, almost angry. “You think I want to hurt you?” He steps closer. “I care about you. I hate all of this!”

That was so the wrong thing to say. If he wanted me to feel small, then he’s succeeded. I walk past him, snag up my bag and tug at the stupid zipper that always sticks. “I’m just…I’m gonna go.”

“What?” Sonny narrows his eyes, stepping in front of me when I make for the door. “You’re going nowhere.”

“Thank you for being there for me at the hospital. I really, truly appreciate it, but—”

“But nothing!”

I blink in surprise when I realize that he’s actually shoved me back a step, away from the door.

“We are going to talk about this. We’re going to talk about the fact that after refusing to give me a little space to deal with the gargantuan secret you kept from me, you then suddenly drop off the face of the planet. Only to then breeze in here, asking if we can be buddies because you can’t wait to be a dad and have no time for anyone else! We’re going to talk about this card, and we’re going to talk about how hurt you look now because of it! We’re going to talk, Will!”

I blink at him, surprised by the emotion in his voice and the tears that have sprung into his eyes. “What is there to even say?”

“How about you explain to me what it is you actually want.”

I look at him incredulously. “What I want?”

“Yes!”

I throw my backpack on the ground and step into his personal space. “You! I wanted you! All along I wanted you!”

“Then why tell me you just wanted to be friends? Why did you just give up?”

“Because you couldn’t forgive me! Because I knew you were with Brian and because I didn’t want you to see how much that hurt me!”

He blinks at me. “With Brian?”

I huff out an agitated breath, shake my head and try to walk away, but his hand hooks around my arm, pulling me back.

“Brian and I…we’re just, just…” He shakes his head sadly, struggling to pick his words.

I pull my arm away from him, but I don’t move away. I stare at him. “I came here one night, just thinking that…that if I try just one more time to explain…that if I apologized enough then maybe…” I trail off, shake my head. “The door was locked. You were inside. With him.”

He frowns, and then with a quick intake of breath he screws his eyes shut. “Shit.”

“I saw you leave. He saw me.”

He opens his eyes at that and frowns.

“And he made damn sure later that night that I knew explicitly that you and I…” I gesture between us. “Were no longer together.”

“What does that mean?”

“That’s why I asked if we could friends.” I say, ignoring his question, because frankly, the details don’t even matter anymore. “I wanted you in my life, even if it was just as a friend, even if I still loved you as more than that.”

“Do you?” He asks, his voice unsteady.

“What?” I whisper.

He steps closer. “Love me. Do you—are you still in love with me?”

I look into those dark eyes, so close, so filled with pain and hope. I take a breath, and whisper: “How can you not know the answer to that? Yes, Sonny. I love you.”

He closes his eyes in a pained frown, edging closer to me. I see him crease the card he holds as his hands clench. “Will,” he whispers.

I take a shaky breath as he crowds close and touches his brow to mine, then his hand drops the card, cups my jaw, and finally, finally, his lips are against mine.

It’s a soft kiss and it takes me a moment to react. I never thought I’d have this again, and suddenly here it is. He draws back slightly, looking into my eyes, trying to read me, and then I lunge for him, clutching him close, pulling him into my arms as I draw him into an opened mouth kiss.

He groans into the kiss, his hands fisting in the front of my sweater as my hands drag the back of his shirt up just so that I can run my hands up against his bare back. I push him back against the counter and he grunts as he crashes into it. But he can give as good as he gets, and he pushes me back blindly, until the back of my legs hit the tan sofa, and suddenly we’re blessedly vertical.

His hands are all over me, ripping at my jacket, dragging my sweater up and over my head with an annoyed growl. As soon as he has me half naked he throws the sweater over the back of the sofa and his lips are suddenly against my neck, kissing, sucking as his hands slide over my chest, palming greedily.

“Oh my god,” I breath, my hands squeezing his ass. I wet my lips and drag my hands up his back and then around, over his chest. “I’ll buy you a new shirt.”

“Wha—?” He begins.

My hands fist the front of his shirt, and then I give one strong pull and it tears open, buttons flying. He gasps, and I pull him back down to me roughly, crashing his lips against mine. He groans, and I push the remnants of his shirt down his arms so that he’s as bare as I am.

“Hold on,” I pant against his mouth. And then I lift up, my arm around his middle as I roll us over. Accept in my urgency I forget that we’re not on a bed, and we roll onto the floor. The air rushes out of us, him especially when I land on top of him, and it manages to break the heated frenzy that had overtaken us.

“Shit,” I half pant, half laugh. “Are you okay?”

He reaches to rub the back of his head, but he’s laughing quietly. “Ow.”

I rest my forehead against his collarbone, groaning at my own stupidity. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s…” He’s still a little breathless, and he wets his lips. “That’s okay. It was actually unbelievably hot until the concussion.”

I laugh, still unable to move. I lift my head, look at him. His brown eyes watch me, filled with warmth that I’ve missed so much. “I love you.” I say softly.

He smiles, lets out a deep breath. “Love you too.”

I lift myself up, off of him, and then help him stand. We take a moment to just grin at the state we’ve made of each other, and then he pulls me into his arms. I go willingly and we just sway there. I’m so glad to be home.

“You’re smiling.” He says softly.

“How can you tell when you’re not looking at me?”

He shrugs, his hand rubbing slowly up and down my back as he clutches me close. “I don’t know. I can just always feel it when you smile.”

I pull back, let him see my smile, and cup his cheek. “This has been an unbelievably strange, stressful Valentine’s Day.”

“And long. Like…the longest day ever.”

“No sleep.”

He nods. “No sleep.” He confirms.

“I could use a little sleep right about now. But you’re not leaving my side.”

“You couldn’t make me.”

“There’s a still a lot we should probably talk about.” I say.

He nods. “Yes. Though, as long as this…” He lays his hand flat on my chest, between us. “As long as this is end game, it can wait a few hours, right?”

I nod, trying to keep my cool when all I want to do is split in half with relief.

“My apartment?” He asks.

I don’t want to push it. I cup his jaw, my thumb running under his lip. “Are you sure?” I whisper.

He looks into my eyes, nods his head, and says: “Very.”


End file.
